


Swear it All Over Again

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Soft and Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Tony?” Steve called out, but got no response. He was about to get up to go see him when Tony appeared in the living room. He looked tired and sad as he walked towards Steve, not really looking at him. “Babe? What's wrong?” Steve asked as Tony collapsed on top of him, curling into his chest.“Long day,” Tony answered quietly, getting settled in Steve's arms, resting his head over Steve's heart. “Just need you right now.”“Of course,” Steve replied, barely audible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 23
Kudos: 236





	Swear it All Over Again

It had been a long day. Mostly cause Steve wasn’t used to being alone at home anymore. The holidays had managed to do that. There was always someone at home with him, and now that they were back to their usual routine, it had felt like the longest of days. He had settled in one of the comfy new chairs they’d gotten with his e-reader – a new model he had promised Tony he would test out for Stark Industries – and he was trying to pay attention to his book, which he had read a number of times before in paperback, but he just kept reading the same paragraph over and over, not even sure what he was reading anymore.

He put the small tablet down and let his mind wander. He desperately wanted to text Tony, but he knew he had a board meeting today, and he thought better than to bother him during that. He couldn’t wait for his new office space to be ready so he had a place to paint and work from. If everything went to plan, he would be up and running within the week. And wasn't that a scary thought: freelancing. According to the various people who had helped set this up, they all seemed to think Steve would have no issues setting up his own business and being profitable quickly, and no, not because he was linked to Tony. They all agreed Steve was talented, and the orders would come rolling in quickly. He definitely was glad to have people in his corner who believed in him, because he sure was not feeling it, even after someone had seen a picture of the skyline he'd painted for Tony and offered an obscene amount of money for it. Steve had just laughed and said it wasn't for sale, and he wouldn't replicate it either – it was too special in his mind for that. Tony had just smiled and reminded him he knew Steve would do so well with this new business. Always his biggest fan, always believing in him.

He looked to his left and smiled, looking back at the space where they'd said their I do's not long ago, remembering Tony's promise to always be his cheerleader, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the silver band on his left hand. He remembered how happy they had been, the perma-smile plastered on both their faces that night. How absolutely every fiber of his being had felt so in love with his husband that day, and how that was still the case. He picked up his phone and started typing out a simple message to Tony, a quick note to tell him how much he missed him. Before he could hit send, the front door opened and he saw Tony walk in.

“Tony?” Steve called out, but got no response. He was about to get up to go see him when Tony appeared in the living room. He looked tired and sad as he walked towards Steve, not really looking at him. “Babe? What's wrong?” Steve asked as Tony collapsed on top of him, curling into his chest.

“Long day,” Tony answered quietly, getting settled in Steve's arms, resting his head over Steve's heart. “Just need you right now.”

“Of course,” Steve replied, barely audible.

He wrapped his arms around Tony as he pushed backwards, kicking the foot rest of the chair up as the back dipped so they were lounging together. He wrapped his right leg over Tony's, his left hand going up to card in Tony's hair gently, and he held him there, safe and loved. He felt Tony's breathing become slow and soft as he kept playing in his hair, rubbing his scalp, kissing the brown locks from time to time. Before he knew it, Tony had fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully reached for a throw on the couch next to them and managed to drape it over them without waking Tony. He placed one more kiss on his forehead before grabbing the e-reader and resuming his reading, finally able to concentrate now that Tony was home and in his arms.

He got through a whole chapter when his phone rang.

“Hi Pepper, everything Ok?” he whispered trying not to wake Tony.

“Hi Steve, is Tony with you?” she asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah, he's asleep on top of me right now actually, been home for an hour or so?” he gently rubbed Tony's back and shushed him back to sleep when he twitched.

“Oh good. I got worried when he didn’t answer after he left…” she let the sentence trail, like there was more to say but she wasn't sure if she should. So Steve poked.

“What happened exactly? He seemed upset when he got home.”

“Yeah, he was pretty upset when he left. One of the board members made a comment about contingency plans in case something happened to Tony, since he doesn't have an official heir and all that. I guess spending time with their grandkids over the holidays made them think of that? I dunno. Anyways, Tony told them not to worry, everything was taken care of. He didn’t go in details, but he had told me he was having the lawyers draw up all the paperwork, and if something happens, the company goes to you.”

“ _Shit_ …” Steve let out softly, having never really thought of the implication of being married to Tony Stark.

“One of the other, shall we say more _old school_ thinking members made an off hand comment and Tony didn’t take too well to it…”

“What did they say?”

“I’m not going to repeat it, but they insinuated that until Tony had a _wife_ and stopped messing around with you, the company was doomed. Apparently I’m partially to blame too, don’t worry. Tony did his best to defend your honour, but then the comments were more about his past and how he wasn’t serious enough for a commitment, and you were too young for him, and Tony was wasting his time… you get the drift. He blew up a bit, ended up telling them all to go fuck themselves and he left before the end of the meeting. I managed to do damage control, but he might have to tell people you guys got hitched sooner rather than later.”

Steve let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. “Is he in trouble?”

“No, not even a little, don’t worry. He has said much much worse in those meetings. And, they've said worse about him to his face. It's when they start attacking _you_ that he really can't take it anymore. Some of these folks truly believe all the press says about you two. Heck, someone brought up the pictures of you and Nat when Tony went on that business trip. He will let them say anything about him, and he will just sit there and take it, but as soon as anyone makes any kind of assumption about you, he goes on the defensive so fast. He loves you so damned much, Steve.”

“I do too…” he brushed his nose against Tony's hair and held him tighter.

“I’ll start writing up a statement, you guys don't need to use it, but it'll be ready for whenever we need it. I absolutely don't want to rush you guys to come out with the wedding news before you're ready, but you might want to talk about it, ok?”

“Thanks Pepper,” was all Steve could answer.

“Take care of him, Steve,” she said simply before hanging up.

Steve threw his phone next to him and wrapped his arms tighter around Tony. His hand automatically went to Tony's neck, gently poking around over his dress shirt until he found the chain that he knew held his wedding ring. When Tony had suggested they attempt to keep this their secret for as long as they could, Steve had happily agreed but certainly never thought they'd manage it for more than a day or two. He knew none of their friends would be the ones to spill it to the press, and most of the paparazzi were still stalking around the Tower anyways, so it had been much easier than expected in the end. It had also only been a week.

Tony shifted on him, slowly starting to wake. Steve kept rubbing his back, and nuzzling his hair, giving his husband all the love he could convey with a few touches and strokes. Tony rubbed his face on Steve’s shirt, making the blond smile. Even in the middle of the afternoon, Tony hated waking up. Brown eyes slowly opened, but Tony didn't make a move to get up. Steve felt a hand make its way under his shirt, a warm fingers splayed against his stomach. They laid there quietly a few minutes longer, neither of them ready to talk, wanting to stay in their perfect little bubble longer.

“You’re comfy,” Tony finally mumbled, shifting his head back a little to look up at Steve. “How this much pure muscle is so comfortable, I have no idea, but that was probably the best nap I've had my whole life.”

Steve smiled and kissed his husband softly, sweetly. He gave him a quick kiss on his nose, then on his forehead. “You looked pretty comfy. Hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, wasn’t you. How long was I out?”

“Hour and a half? Give or take.”

Tony stretched, and took his place back on Steve's chest. “You promised to love me and stay with me even if I quit my job, right?” he said, drawing circles over Steve's shirt.

“I did, and meant every word.” Steve kissed the top of his head, lingering in the soft brown curls, breathing in deeply.

“I mean, I have more money than we would know what to do with. Not like we'd be broke or anything,” Tony kept musing aloud. “And you'll have money from your paintings too. Might have to get rid of the penthouse, since it wouldn't be my building anymore, I guess.”

“If that is what you want, I’m on board.”

Tony sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to have the board there, always over analyzing my every move, making assumptions and having no idea what they’re talking about.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“They said some nasty shit about you… I was actually ready to give it all up, right then and there.”

“So I heard.”

“Pepper?” Steve nodded. “Should have known she'd call you.”

“She was worried about you. Wanted us to talk about putting out a statement about the wedding.”

Tony shifted, sitting up on Steve's thighs, straddling him. Steve's hand rested softly on his hips. “What do you think about that? Us putting out a statement.” Tony asked, looking down at his hands on Steve's stomach.

“Well, honestly? I don't think it would change a thing right now. Not with this. Not the way Pepper explained it to me anyways. You don't have to see these people for a few months still, and whether they know tonight or in a few weeks, what's it going to change? It is still your company, and I will still love you tomorrow or in three months. I am not letting them dictate when we start having kids so there is an heir to your company, so that won't change anything either. Maybe I’m missing something very obvious, but I don't think we should let a bunch of grumpy old men decide what we do with our life.

“I knew what I got myself into when I started dating you. I knew we would never have a private life, or not in the traditional sense anyways. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that this is really nice, having this little secret that only us and the people who genuinely care about us know. I’d like to keep it that way a bit longer if we can… not that I am ashamed to be your husband, not for one second. But, I know this won't last forever, and while we can keep it just to ourselves, I really like that idea. The world will find out sooner or later, and they’ll all have opinions, but I am still going to love you, no matter what, and that is absolutely all that matters.

“So, my vote is fuck ‘em. We can tell people when _we_ are ready.”

Tony closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and smiled. When he opened his eyes again, Steve could see the shiny beginnings of tears forming in those beautiful brown eyes. He moved his hands up to cup Tony's face and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Their hands moved around each other's bodies slowly, taking their time with one another, their lips moving together, unhurried, forgetting the world outside with every caress, every swipe of a tongue against the other's lips or mouth.

“So, did I make a good enough case?” Steve asked quietly in Tony's ear when the brunette finally pulled away.

Tony nodded against his neck, kissing along his jaw line still, pulling a broad smile from the blond. “I’m going to love you forever too, you know.”

“I have absolutely no doubt you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet Steve. He has my heart <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some quiet softness with those two.


End file.
